P&P oneshots
by WDLF
Summary: A collection of oneshots. The general pairings will be Jane/Charles, Elizabeth/William, Mary/Richard. Most recent: Mary. Enjoy! "Miss Mary, a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He said with a mock bow before flashing a great smile and jogging down the lane to search for his cousin. Oh boy, this is going to be a long week, judging by the now dead butterflies in my belly…


**This will be a collection of One-shots, they may vary in the era, but the sense would be the same. I know it won't be the best, but a girl can hope right? Enjoy! This will be dedicated to one of the characters that I feel is not given enough importance… Or maybe I feel identified. Anyways, here it goes!**

I had always been the overlooked sister, not pretty enough as Lydia or Jane, not witty enough as Lizzy, and not cheerful and carefree as Kitty, I was plain, old, awkward Mary. And I was okay with that. It was an advantage to avoid my mother's fussing over who the next boy in the vincinity would be to pair up with one of her daughters due to my express notion of dying " a spinster" as the saying used to be, while also avoiding being the center of my father's ridicule.

What I wasn't expecting came along a stuffy summer, when I was dragged to the beach by my overly nervous sister.

"Mary please! Lizzy will be there too! Just come with us!" Jane pleaded a sunny Monday to her more reticent sibling. They were going to William's beach house for the week and they had been pestering me to go with them.

"Jane, I don't want to be the extra wheel again. Why can't you take Charlotte, Kitty or even Lydia with you?" She actually felt like pouting like Lydia did when she didn't get what she wanted.

She remembered the last time she had agreed to an outing with Jane, Charles, Lizzy, and William. They had gone to the movies where she had ended in between both couples, having to keep up with their constant whispering or their not so subtle kisses. She could not even go to the bathroom for God's sake!

"You know Char is on her exploring trip to Kent University in hopes of being admitted to the Master's she wants, besides that spending more time with Collins is also in her plans! And Kitty has classes this week… Lydia could go, but you know both Liz and I prefer your more… erm… subdued company." Just the typical thing for dear Jane to say, no direct insult but a more subtle way of expressing Lydia's wild behavior.

"I told you, you can take as many books as you want, and William's cousin will be there too! You could befriend him you know…" Jane had pulled out the last card she had. Disarming puppy eyes that no one could say no to, not even Mary.

"Fine, but I'm packing my own clothes." I rolled my eyes good naturedly, even if I was a bit put out to keep falling for my sister's eyes.

And that was how I found myself on Tuesday morning humming lightly while reading in a hammock just outside the cabin they were residing in. I was definitely not avoiding Lizzy's matchmaking ways.

I was wearing lime green shorts and a white flowy top, a messy bun on top of my head and my usual glasses perched on the bridge of my nose, nothing fancy, as always. Suddenly I hear a throat being cleared behind me, almost making me fall off the hammock from the fright. Slowly turning around, fearing Lizzy was there to drag me onto the beach, I put down my glasses only to meet the kindest eyes I have ever seen. In fact, I got so lost in the baby blue orbs that I didn't hear what the man was saying until I looked, actually looked as his face to see his expectant expression.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Stupid! Stupid, Mary! How could you get so distracted?! I kept chanting on my head, almost missing the stranger's response.

"My bad, I guess I truly scared you. I asked if you happened to know where Darcy is?" The handsome man asked.

"Oh! He went to the beach with Charles, Jane and Lizzy…" I trailed off. Surely he wouldn't give me a second glance after seeing Jane, Lizzy and the other beauties who were swimming on the beach.

"Thank you! It's Richard by the way, I'm Darcy's cousin, sorry I forgot to introduce myself earlier." He said with a faint blush and scratching the back of his neck.

"Mary, I'm Jane and Lizzy's sister." I said while blushing profusely. I was congratulating myself on not stuttering when talking to him, but he had a cheery and calm demeanor that was impossible to ignore.

"Miss Mary, a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He said with a mock bow before flashing a great smile and jogging down the lane to search for his cousin.

Oh boy, this is going to be a long week, judging by the now dead butterflies in my belly…

 **Like it, love it, hate it? Give me your opinion in the reviews! I would like to know. Another thing, do you think this should stay as a one shot or should I make it a full story?**


End file.
